1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connection structure in which a coaxial cable is connected to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a structure for connecting a coaxial cable, a structure in which a slit is provided on an upper surface of a printed circuit substrate and a pattern for connection with an external conductor is formed at both sides of the slit has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-68175. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-68175, the external conductor of the coaxial cable is placed in the slit provided in the printed circuit substrate and can be connected to the pattern for connection at both sides of the slit, so that it is possible to make a height of an attachment of the coaxial cable low by a portion by which the external conductor drops in the slit.